Many times, when a human caller telephones an entity, a voice response system responds to the call. The voice response system receives information from the caller. The information typically corresponds to a reason for the call. The voice response system prepares a response to the information. The voice response system presents the response to the caller.
Many times, the response does not satisfy the human caller. This may be because the response is inaccurate and does not sufficiently answer the reason for the call. It would be desirable to provide a method for utilizing a multi-intent matrix to minimize inaccurate, machine generated, responses presented to a human caller.